Antidote
by Damara
Summary: An alternate ending for Fleur de Lis. With all the speculation floating around about what will happen in the upcoming episode, I've gone ahead and put forth my own version.


**Title: Antidote**

**Author: Damara **

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer**: The characters herein are NOT mine. They belong to the CBS Television Network, as well as to the creators of Moonlight. **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED BY THEIR USE.**

**Spoilers: **For "Fleur de Lis" (Episode 9)

**Summary**: (Alternate Ending for "Fleur de Lis"/ Beginning for "Sleeping Beauty") -- With all the speculation floating around about what will happen in the upcoming episode, I've gone ahead and put forth my own version.

* * *

They'd been standing in the hospital corridor cleverly avoiding each other's gazes for the better part of the night. Neither had yet broached the subject of how they'd come to be here; but both clearly recognized the importance of discussing it.

Mick stood opposite the hall from Beth as he reflected quietly.

_Here he was, 85 years old and he didn't even really know what to say..._

Deciding to end their dance around each other, Mick caught her gaze momentarily. But as he considered the events of the night thus far, he thought it wise to tread lightly.

"Beth...," he started cautiously.

He easily sensed that she was still upset; and under the circumstances he didn't really blame her. She still hadn't given him a chance to explain himself though, and it cut him deeply when she lifted her head and met his eyes with a hurt stare.

...She felt betrayed. That much was clear.

"How long?" she asked tersely.

"What?"

"How long have you known that it was her?"

Mick considered the question. _What was the honest answer? _The truth was that ever since the night he'd first met Morgan, he'd never stopped believing that she was Coraline.

"Since she kissed me during our stakeout this afternoon," he responded.

It was the most truthful he could be under the circumstances. And after that night on his balcony over a week ago, he'd told himself that he was through lying to her.

Scoffing hurtfully Beth shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly she found herself unable to meet his gaze any longer.

"But it's not what you think Beth," he started to explain. Bridging the distance between them Mick lowered his voice so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

"What you saw when you got to my apartment was exactly what Coraline intended for you to see, but it didn't mean anything. You have to believe me when I tell you that nothing happened!"

Beth tried her best to sound unaffected when she replied, "You know what Mick...it doesn't even matter. Because whatever did or didn't happen last night is your business. So please...spare me the details."

"Listen Beth, this is exactly what she does best. These are just the kind of mind games that Coraline plays," he seemed almost desperate to make her understand.

When she didn't respond Mick took the opportunity to point out, "And don't forget, this was all your idea to begin with. Wasn't it you that asked me to keep her occupied with my, I believe the words you used were 'irresistible charm' ?"

"Yeah well...I don't think I expected you to enjoy it so much," she retorted.

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair here?" he accused.

"You know what Mick, so what if I am! I think that under the circumstances I might be entitled. When I came over last night I had evidence proving that Coraline was not only still alive and masquerading as Morgan Vincent, but also that she's been stalking us."

"What do you mean stalking?"

"I mean she's been following us...taking pictures! And judging by what I found at her house while you two were...becoming reacquainted...it's been going on ever since you and I met...or met again a few months ago. And who knows for how long before that. I mean she's been working at Buzz Wire for months now."

"So she's been planning this from the beginning," Mick realized angrily.

"It certainly looks that way."

"I wish I could say I was surprised," he intoned.

Upon hearing Mick's reply Beth felt her anger finally beginning to fade. Somewhere deep down she'd always reserved hope that Mick was only doing what she'd asked of him. Drawing in a cleansing breath, Beth reminded herself that he'd been an unwilling participant in their charade from the beginning. Even still, it was a relief to be reassured of where his loyalties lied.

Finally able now to focus her energy toward the mystery at hand, Beth started, "I just don't understand how she's managed to come back after all this time. Or how she turned herself human."

"She's found a cure," Mick answered in awe. "That's the only explanation. She may be the only one that knows where it is...but either way she's living proof that a cure actually exists."

"But I thought you said you killed her that night you found me?" she asked. "I may not have a clear memory of everything that happened that night, but I do remember the fire."

"I was sure I did kill her," he told her, "I staked her and left her to burn."

"So...how _was_ she able to escape? I mean aside from the stake which should have paralyzed her, I thought that fire was one of the few ways to kill vampires."

"It is," he assured. "I don't know how she did it Beth. All I know is that if any vamp could it'd be her."

She paused thoughtfully before nodding her temporary acceptance of his answer, "I wish I could tell you that I'm sorry for what happened tonight Mick. Or even that I'd take it back if I could."

Slowly shifting his gaze to penetrate hers, Mick watched her silently as she struggled to find the words to explain herself.

"But I can't," she finished.

"After all these years I guess I just want it to be over," she told him before absently lifting her hand and placing it over his heart. It was the first physical contact that she'd allowed all night, and despite the self-imposed barriers he'd placed between them, Mick felt himself stifling the urge to pull her closer.

Softly, but determinedly she began again, "And I know that even with all the history between you two, that somewhere there is a part of you that still cares about what happens to her. And for that I'm sorry. But as far as I'm concerned...that woman deserves no less than a stake through her heart for what she did to me."

Taking a deep breath, Mick leaned forward into her touch and brought his hands up to caress down her shoulders and over her upper arms. Leaning even more into the space between them, he rested his forehead against hers. He needed her to understand that he while he wouldn't deny that he still cared for Coraline, it didn't change anything between them.

Pulling away only slightly he told her gently, "I don't blame you for doing what you felt you had to Beth. I don't think there's any question what Coraline deserves. And I for one know first hand what she's capable of... I should have told you sooner that I was sure it was her."

Relief flooded over her then as she in turn watched as Mick shook his head in frustration; Beth however remained cognizant of the fact that he was still stroking her arms.

"I just wish that I knew something more about this cure," he continued. "It just figures that after everything Coraline may well be the only connection I have to finding it."

Searching his eyes she was amazed to discover that he seemed anxious about the possibility, "You'd really want one wouldn't you? A cure?"

"Of course," he told her without any hint of hesitation.

"I just find it hard to believe that anyone would choose to give up eternal life..."

"...And become human again?" he finished for her.

"Beth I've searched for almost 60 years for a way to undo what she did to me. I'd give anything for a chance to live a normal human life again...to have all the things that humans take for granted, like a family."

_What she wouldn't give to have those things with him too_.

Her palm still resting on his chest, Beth stared deep into his hazel orbs as she allowed herself the indulgence of stroking the skin beneath her fingertips. The response that she observed in him was startling as his eyes fixed onto hers intensely; the sensations that he was eliciting within her from that look alone were nearly her undoing.

Smiling softly his voice dropped to a passionate whisper, "For the chance to share one mortal lifetime with the woman I love...I'll give up eternity in a heartbeat."

Though neither one openly acknowledged it, each knew that this moment memorialized another in a series of unspoken promises between them.

"Well then...," Beth managed to swallow down her excitement before wondering aloud, "what are we waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he watched her intently.

"If Coraline's found a cure for vampirism then so can we," she pledged.

His eyes sparkled with his own excitement when he asked, "Beth are you sure?"

He probed, needing to know for certain. For once they embarked on this journey together there would be no going back for him.

Smiling up at him eagerly, her only response was, "Where do we start?"

* * *

**_The End? So, I haven't decided yet whether I should continue on with this story. The jury is still out on this one so as always I'm open to your ideas/ suggestions :o) Oh! And feedback is always shamelessly welcomed and appreciated!_**


End file.
